Massage
by CrazyBloodsucker95
Summary: I'm no good at titles and I'm no good at summaries, this is a role play i did with my friend last night on facebook chat so forgive me for any spelling mistakes


How are you today? x - SH

I'm good thanks Sherlock…a bit sore. How are you? x - JW

Bored, missing you x - SH

Miss you too. x - JW

Any bruises? - SH

Yes! Sitting down is rather uncomfortable! - JW

I'm sorry… kind of - SH

Don't be sorry. I regret nothing! - JW

John where are you? - SH

I've just finished. I'm putting my coat on. - JW

Bored - SH

I know you are Sherlock, but I'll be home soon. -JW

How is there nothing on TV? - SH

There rarely is. We could watch a DVD or something - JW

Any suggestions? you know films aren't my area - SH

I don't know, you're so hard to choose for Sherlock…something with murder in perhaps? - JW

As long as it's not as bad as the last film you picked - SH

I still don't understand why you didn't enjoy it - JW

Explain to me, why I should've liked the blair witch project - SH

It's quite scary - JW

John, you were in the army and you find teenagers crying in front of a camera scary? - SH

It's the supernatural element that's frightening - JW

or what was that black and white film you made me watch? night of the living dead? - SH

It's a classic Sherlock - JW

It's a coma inducing classic - SH

OK fine…no horror movies then - JW

I didn't mind silence of the lambs - SH

True. Well it has got some decent murders in - JW

It was just nice to see a change from the deranged murderers in the other films, this one had a bit of class - SH

I know you didn't particularly enjoy the teen slasher films - JW

They're just so predictable, honestly John, i have to check the DVD case to make sure we're not watching the same films - SH

I'm heading to Blockbuster now, I'll see if I can impress you this time - JW

Well if the film doesn't interest me, I'm sure I can find something else to - SH

Hmm. Maybe I should pick a bad one on purpose - JW

Hm… not too boring, I'll just get annoyed, remember the Polterguist inccident? - SH

Yes I do, don't remind me. Can't believe you found it boring - JW

John, it bored me to tears - SH

How far away are you? - SH

OK I'm just getting another cab…I got us a film - JW

ok - SH

John - SH

You OK Sherlock? - JW

bored - SH

Almost home - JW

I chose Iron Man in the end. Hope that's OK - JW

That's all right, I'm not in the mood to watch a film now anyway - SH

I'm kidding, but you know I'm going to be paying more attention to you than the film - SH

I'm quite happy with that - JW

although, are you sure? i don't want to hurt you, especially if you're still sore - SH

Well, there are…other things we can do Sherlock. Areas we haven't explored yet - JW

… like? - SH

and yes i want you to tell me - SH

If I tell you it's going to make me hard, and I'm in a taxi - JW

Didn't stop you yesterday - SH

I know, I'm sure the driver noticed - JW

And? - SH

You don't care do you? - JW

Not really, you're never going to see him again, why worry? - SH

OK…OK fine. - JW

I'd like to… I'd like to taste you Sherlock, I'd like to feel you cumming down my throat - JW

oh god… - SH

Do you think you would like that? - JW

I know i would like that - SH

Hmm, better than any movie - JW

I could be very very mean right now John, tease you before you get home - SH

Really? Go on then - JW

take advantage of your vivid imagination - SH

You are cruel - JW

oh I know I am, I'm also in nothing but my sheet - SH

oh god - JW

I'm also quite hard, thinking about you - SH

I can't wait to get home - JW

Hm, are you hard john? - SH

Completely - JW

bad John - SH

It's hurting actually. Needs to be touched - JW

oh, are you wearing your tight trousers today? - SH

I'm in your room, I've just noticed the other ones on the floor - SH

Yes, it's really cramped down there - JW

What are you doing in my room? - JW

It smells like you in here - SH

I'm looking for something - SH

What? - JW

something to suprise you with - SH

where are you? - SH

Just around the corner. Two minutes. - JW

Okay, see you then - SH

I'm aching for you. - JW

Same - SH

Sherlock quickly threw his sheet onto the bed and pulled on one of John's Jumpers, it didn't cover him completely but it would do, he left his phone on John's bed as he went back downstairs to wait on the sofa

John paid off the taxi driver then hurriedly unlocked the door of 221B rushing upstairs to the flat, eager to see Sherlock. He opened the door to find him lying on the sofa in his 2nd best jumper, his huge hard on barely covered. John laughed, "Sherlock…you…ha, you look very cute in that."

"I wasn't trying for cute" sherlock frowned as he stood to pull John into a kiss, the jumper riding up as he wrapped his arms around the man's neck

John sighed as he felt Sherlock's arms around him and he leant up into the kiss, feeling the warmth from his lover's lips envelop him. "Missed you," he whispered

"missed you too" he muttered before trailing kisses along the man's jaw and down his neck

Sherlock's kisses sent shivers down his spine and sent more blood rushing to between his legs. He shifted awkwardly. "Need to get these damn pants off."

Sherlock felt his cheeks blush a little before he dropped to his knees, the floorboards making an unplesant creak which he ignored as he started to unbutton the man's trousers

As Sherlock dropped to his knees John moaned a little and ran his fingers through his flatmate's curly locks, allowing him to undo the buttons on his trousers

Sherlock let John's trousers fall tothe floor, gasping a little at the bulge in his lover's boxers, staring up at him through his lashes, running his hands down John's thighs

John sighed with relief as the tightness of his pants disappeared. He dropped down to the floor so they were both on their knees and kissed Sherlock softly on the nose. "What do you want to do?" he asked, his heart pounding with anticipation

Sherlock blinked at John before pulling him into a desperate kiss, he started to pull at the man's cardigan to remove it

"I don't know" he muttered against his lips "I don't care, I need you"

John shrugged away his cardigan then started to hurriedly undo his shirt, their kisses becoming hungry and needy.

Sherlock reached down to palm his lover thorugh his underwear, placing his other hand at the back of John's head to deepen the kiss

John gasped and reached his hand around Sherlock's back, running it down his spine to his bum, then squeezing it gently. He slipped a finger between the cheeks teasingly prodding

Sherlock bit his lip as he moaned softly, pulling away to bite softly at John's neck

John moved his hand around further and took hold of Sherlock's erection releasing the head from underneath the bottom of John's jumper where it had become trapped.

Sherlock started to suck gently atthe soft skin

"would you be mad if I left a mark?" sherlock muttered against his skin

John leant in towards Sherlock's mouth, enjoying the pressure of his lips softly sucking at his neck. "Hmmm no," he murmured. "I think I'd like it…I want everyone to see what you've done to me…"

Sherlock smiled as he heard those words… he sucked harder, pressing his toungue gently against the skin before pulling away to see the deep red mark, trailed kissed up to John's jaw before whispering in his ear

"I love you"

John winced a bit as Sherlock sucked the skin into his mouth, then leant in towards the kisses, shivering as Sherlock said those three simple words that meant so much. "I love you too," he replied with a smile

Sherlock felt himslf throb painfully before he pulled hte jumper off, throwing into onto the floor

"what do you suggest we do?" sherlock muttered, raising an eyebrow, slowly pushing the waistband of his boxers down

John shrugged off his boxers, freeing himself completely, unable to take his eyes away from Sherlock's rather large erection. "I want to take you in my mouth," he gasped, "I want to know what it feels like…"

Sherlock felt his cheeks redden, he nodded slowly before glancing back up at John

"where do you want me?"

John stood up and nodded towards the armchair. "Sit in your chair…"

Sherlock stood and sat in his seat, hissing a little as the cold leather touched his skin

John moved towards the armchair and crouched down in front of Sherlock, getting onto his knees. Then he reached out a hand and carefully wrapped it around his length, moving it up and down slowly to warm up.

Sherlock bit his lip, spreading his legs a little, his face now burning

John licked his dry lips. He was nervous. He'd never done anything like this before. Slowly he bent his head over and casually licked the tip, then watched to see Sherlock's reaction

Sherlock gasped, resting a hand on John's head

"Are you sure about this?" He asked

John reached up his hand and enclosed his fingers over Sherlock's, then looked up. "It's OK," he replied softly. "I want to."

"Ok" sherlock swallowed, trailing his hand down to brush his hand against the mark on his neck

John took a deep breath to steady his nerves, then bent over again, taking the bulbous end of Sherlock's erection into his mouth. He sucked on it gently and closed his eyes, tasting him for the first time

Sherlock closed his eyes, feeling the wet heat of john's mouth, he ran his fingers through the man's short blonde hair

Sherlock was big, and John's lips stretched around him. He moved his head down further, submerging more of it into his mouth

Sherlock moaned softly as john lowered his head, his fingers gripping slightly without him realising

John moved his hands up to take hold of Sherlock's thighs, steadying himself as he finallly took the whole of Sherlock's length into his mouth. He choked and gagged as he felt it hit the back of his throat

Sherlock gasped, the feeling was amazing but as he felt john start to gag he pulled john's head away from his length "don't force yourself" he half moaned from the loss of heat

As Sherlock's strong hands pulled him away, John gasped for air and panted, wiping some spit away from his mouth. He grinned up at Sherlock. "That was good, I want another try…"

Sherlock bit his lip, still worried, he just noddedslowly before muttering "just… Don't hurt yourself"

John nodded in reply then turned his attention back towards the task at hand. This time he managed to take Sherlock all the way down his throat, fighting against his own gag reflex

Sherlock moaned, letting his head fall back, his fingers pushing their way through John's hair again

John was encouraged by Sherlock's reaction and began to move up and down, patiently sucking, his tongue running itself all along the soft skin of Sherlock's erection

Sherlock bit his lip harder, tasting the familiar taste of metal against his toungue as he tried hard not to buck his hips

John ran his fingers along the inside of Sherlock's thigh towards his balls, cupping them into his hand, whilst his other hand dug fingernails into his thigh. He moaned softly as he continued his work.

Sherlock gasped loudly, feeling the vibration of John's moan through him with the added contact, he gripped Johnks hair a little too hard

John yelped a little as he felt Sherlock practically tear out a tuft of his hair, but he didn't allow it to distract him as he began to increase the pace, moving his whole head up and down

"Sorry" sherlock choked out, he moved his hand to grip the arm rest instead, needing something to hold onto, using all his self control not to fuck John's throat mercilessly now

John could feel Sherlock's body tensing. He glanced up and saw his hands clenched, his nails digging into the sofa. He pulled back slightly so he could talk. "You OK?"

"Yes" sherlock gasped, looking down at John's glistening lips, "just… Really worried about hurting you" he placed a hand on the man's cheek, trying to ignore his throbbing need

"It's fine Sherlock," John smiled. "I'm enjoying this. Just…let go…you won't hurt me." He squeezed Sherlock's thigh reassuringly.

Sherlock smiled softly before sighing "okay"

John smiled back, then enveloped Sherlock deep inside him again, resuming his earlier rhythm

Sherlock moaned, still at a loss of where to put his hands, he placed one on top of John's head this time, making sure not to pull his hair

John could tell Sherlock was still hesitant, so he pulled back again with a grin and said, "just grab me Sherlock, just grab hold of me…and fuck me," he growled seductively, "I want to taste you right down my throat…"

Sherlock moaned, feeling himself throb once again, he bit his bleeding lip once more, ignoring the sting as he closed his eyes again

John lowered his head back onto Sherlock's length and began sucking hard up and down

Sherlock's hips bucked as he felt John suck harder, he felt terrible but couldn't help gripping John's hair one more

John came up for some air and stared seductively into Sherlock's eyes. "Fuck me Sherlock…I want this…be rough with me…"

Sherlock swallowed hard, suprised by John's attitude just nodded, past being able to talk anymore

John continued patiently sucking, desperate to bring Sherlock to the edge and beyond. His fingernails dug into the other man's thighs

Sherlock moaned loudly this timen feeling the preassure building in his abdomen, his body already aching from stopping so many times. His hips bucked again, sherlock gasping loudly

John felt Sherlock's hips bucking up driving his length further down John's throat. He fought back, determined not to gag and instead increased the pace of his sucks

"Ahh god John" he moaned

John mumbled something inaudible, it was difficult to speak in this predicament, but Sherlock's moans only encouraged him to push harder

Sherlock gasped as more vibrations pushing closer to orgasm

John sensed that Sherlock was near. He wrapped his hand around the base of his erection to get a better grip

Sherlock gasped, bucking his hips once more as he drew close "john, john I'm gonna…!" He gasped

John's heart raced, eager for Sherlock to release himself in his mouth, he picked up the pace for the final stretch, his lips sore from all the friction

Sherlock cried out as he came, gripping John's hair hard as his hips buried himself deep into John's mouth

John rolled his eyes into the back of his head as he tasted all of Sherlock, feeling his ejaculate slide slowly down the back of his throat. He moaned, then slowly moved his head back

Sherlock panted, falling back against his chair before opening his eyes "you okay?" He asked

John swallowed everything in his mouth, savouring the aftertaste. Then he struggled to his feet, his knees a little sore from kneeling down. "Great," he replied, "Was it all right?" He suddenly became aware of his own erection, painfully throbbing, his hand fell on it cautiously

sherlock nodded before feeling hsi cheeks redden a little as he asked

"what…" he paused "nothing… nevermind"

John frowned at Sherlock's unasked question. "What were you gonna say?" he replied gently, perching on the arm of the chair.

Sherlock pulled the smaller man onto his lap

"how does it taste?" he blushed

John grinned. "Odd. Like…nothing I've ever tasted before. It's like…it's bitter and it's sweet at the same time…and it's stinging my tongue even now." Then he leant in and kissed him softly on the lips. "You should try it," he purred. "You might like it."

Sherlock's cheeks burned as he moved his hand down to gently stroke his lover's hard member

"maybe…" he muttered

John nibbled seductively on Sherlock's ear, moaning as he felt his long fingers softly carressing him.

"what do you want me to do?" Sherlock muttered, trailing kisses along John's collar bone

John gasped, allowing his head to loll onto the back of the armchair. "Whatever you feel comfortable with Sherlock," he answered. "Anything you do will just be wonderful anyway…"

Sherlock thought for a moment, still stroking the man's length before looking into John's eyes

"do you want me to…" sherlock swallowed "do that?"

John kissed Sherlock gently on the lips and smiled. "Only if you want to."

"I do…" sherlock muttered, trying not to bit his sore lip, he could already feel the swelling

John nodded. "OK Sherlock…where do you want me?"

"Just let me get up, you're fine on the chair" Sherlock said, already feeling his heart thudding in his chest

John stood up, freeing Sherlock from his grasp to allow him to stand, then settled himself down in the chair

Sherlock knelt between John's legs as he had before and rested his elbows on John's legs, placing his hand on the man's hips

John's heart was racing in anticipation as he saw Sherlock getting into position. He could hardly wait

Sherlock took a deep breath before running his tongue over the swollen head, staring up at John through his lashes

John shuddered and rolled his head back into the chair. "God Sherlock…"

Sherlock lowered his head, not taking John into his mouth just yet, just running his tongue along the heated flesh before returning to the head, swirling his tongue around it

"Uhhh…" John reached down and ran his fingers through the black curly locks whilst his other hand began to grip the arm of the chair. This was already driving him crazy.

Sherlock smiled from John's reaction before taking John into his mouth, just the head at first, wanting to tease

John resisted the urge to buck his hips and force his way into Sherlock's mouth. Instead he screwed up his eyes and dug his fingers further into the armchair

Sherlock heard the creak of the leather as John's nails dug into the chair, Sherlock pulled away for only a moment to mutter

"Look at me"

He lowered his head again, taking more into his mouth, tonguing against the hard flesh

John opened his eyes and stared into Sherlock's piercing eyes, then cried out loudly as he watched himself disappearing into Sherlock's beautiful mouth.

Sherlock moaned around the man's length, moving lower, taking more of him in… Sherlock knew he had little to no gag reflex after years of crime scenes and time in the morgue

John couldn't help but raise his hips slightly as Sherlock practically took his whole length down the back of his throat. He groaned and ran his fingers into Sherlock's hair. "God you're good at this," he muttered

Sherlock moaned again, feeling the man's hips lift, he started to bob his head

John moved his hips gently up and down, in time to Sherlock, closing his eyes again, trying not to climax too soon

Sherlock dug his nails into John's hips, bobbing his head faster, humming around him

John felt the vibrations from Sherlock's wet lips and they only served to bring him closer to the edge. He grabbed the back of Sherlock's head and pushed himself into him.

Sherlock stared up at John's face and slowed a little, hoping John would open his eyes

As Sherlock slowed down the pace he felt able to regain control of his feelings, pulling himself back slightly from the edge of orgasm. He cautiously opened his eyes and stared down at Sherlock with a big smile

Sherlock moaned softly before bobbing his head once more, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked

John gasped as Sherlock lowered his head again, both his hands automatically digging into the each arm of the chair, his head pushing back hard into the leather as Sherlock brought him closer. "Sherlock…I'm gonna…uhh…I'm almost there…" he whined through gritted teeth

Sherlock felt his heart beating in his ears as he heard those words… he bobbed his head faster

John returned a hand to the back of Sherlock's neck, gently riunning a thumb through his hair whilst the rest of his fingers dug into the flesh on the back of his neck. "Do it…faster Sherlock…"

Sherlock moaned harder around John's length, bobbing his head faster, the muscles aching but he was past caring about himself

John threw his head back with a loud cry of Sherlock's name as he felt himself literally exploding into his flatmate's mouth, the powerful orgasm washing through every muscle in his body

Sherlock swallowed down every last drop of it before lifting his mouth away, panting a little for breath

John was breathless and panting, still utterly exilherated from the experience. He stared down at Sherlock in amazement. "That was…the best. Better than any of my girlfriends. Unbelivable," he gasped.

Sherlock cringed a little, having to hear about John's previous partners…

"You are amazing," John smiled and reached down, gently pulling Sherlock upwards to sit on top of him for a kiss

Sherlock wrapped his arms around John's neck and sighed

"No… you are" he smiled before leaving another mark on John's neck

"Ahh," John yelped as Sherlock gave him yet another love bite. "What are they gonna say at work?" he suppressed a giggle

"I don't care" Sherlock almost growled "you're mine… and that's all they need to know"

"Ohh Sherlock, it drives me crazy when you talk like that…" John rolled his head back as Sherlock covered him with kisses and bites. "You don't care if people know?"

"no… when have you heard me complain when people say we're a couple?" sherlock muttered against his skin

John blushed, suddenly embarrassed that he'd ever complained at all. He must have been in denial all this time. "You're right," he nodded. "And I'll never complain again."

Sherlock smirked before running a hand down John's chest, dusting against the still red marks from yesterday "did these give you any trouble today?"

John smiled, "Definitley a few strange looks. But no one asked any questions. Can't wait to see their faces now…" He reached up and pecked Sherlock delicately on the lips.

"I meant had they been hurting you" sherlock muttered, leaning down to run his tongue along the marks

John laughed, "Ohhhh…nah, they're fine. You can do it again anytime." He winked cheekily.

Sherlock smiled before pushing his hands behind John's back to grope his ass

"how about these?" he asked, running his fingers along the raised marks

"i was… a little harder with these…"

"Ahh," John winced, arching his back away from Sherlock's probing fingers with a grin. "Yeah, that's pretty sore."

Sherlock frowned, kissing john on the forehead

"it would be a little wierd, me kissing it better" he stared into the man's eyes

John shrugged, secretly delighted. "Umm no…I don't think that'd be weird. It would be…quite nice actually."

Sherlock felt his cheeks redden

"should we move to my room?"

John nodded. "I'd love to. Can I sleep there tonight?"

Sherlock grinned as he stood up "what makes you think you're sleeping tonight?"

John scoffed at the insinutation, "Sherlock!" he cried in surprise, "surely you can't be after more already?"

Sherlock just smiled as he walked off into his room, picking up John's jumper as he went

John jumped up and followed him eagerly

Sherlock walked into his room and sighed loudly as he realised that he'd left his sheet in John's room

"lay on the bed, i'll be back…" he sighed, pulling on John's jumper and going upstairs

John collapsed back onto the bed, feeling rather exposed and cold without nothing to wrap around himself, and already missing the warmth of Sherlock's body beside him

Sherlock made his way upstairs and grabbed the sheet, quickly running downstairs and smiling

"turn over" he said, throwing the sheet on the end of the bed

John was glad of Sherlock's quick return and hurriedly turned over so he was lying on his stomach, wondering just what he was going to do

Sherlock reached into his bedside drawer and pulled out a small pink bottle

John struggled over his shoulder to see what Sherlock was doing. He saw something in his hand but couldn't make out what it was.

Sherlock leant over to show him the bottle, the small label reading: Durex

"Oh God," John gasped, and buried his face into the pillow. "What are you going to do to me Sherlock?"

"relax… it's also for massages…" Sherlock smirked, pouring some of the liquid onto his fingers "unless you want me to…"

"Let's see how we get on shall we?" John smiled and tried to relax. The thought of a massage was rather pleasant

Sherlock rubbed his hands together a little, warming them up before starting at John's thighs, rubbing his small circles with his thumbs

"Hmm," John moaned as he felt Sherlock's fingers begin to work some magic on his thighs. "Jesus, where did you learn to do this Sherlock?"

"Hm… I haven't done it before, thought about it loads… even looked up some tips online…" Sherlock smiled, raising one of his hands to his mouth "this tastes nice" He moved his hands up to slowly massage John's ass

John laughed, "is it OK to eat then?" He jumped with a small yelp as he felt Sherlock's hand move towards his ass. It was still sore but felt so good under Sherlock's tender fingers

"hm… I don't think they'd flavour it if it wasn't" Sherlock smiled, moving his hands a little higher to massage the man's lower back

"Can I taste it?" John asked, twisting his neck round. "Can I lick your fingers?"

Sherlock smirked, leaning forwards so John could reach one of his hands, the other supporting himself over him

As Sherlock's hand came down near his face John leaned forward and enveloped Sherlock's fingers into his mouth. "Mmmm, it's good," he murmured as he sucked them

Sherlock gasped a little as he felt John's toungue around his fingers

"mm John…" he muttered "i'm trying to give you a massage"

John chuckled and released the fingers from his mouth. "Please continue," he replied, "It's lovely."

Sherlock tried to calm his breathing as he straightened up again, he poured some more of the clear liquid onto his hands before massaging John's back again, pressing his thumbs a little harder to help relax the muscles

"Uhhh," John moaned and arched his back slightly, feeling a small stirring between his legs. Surely he wasn't getting hard again? But Sherlock's massage seemed to turning him on quite a bit.

Sherlock smiled as he heard John's moans, he moved his hands a little lower again, just above his ass, still easing the tense muscles

John felt a shiver run up and down his spine, a tingle deep down in his toes. "Ohhh Sherlock…that's bloody good."

Sherlock smiled, moving his hands down, circling his thumbs hard into the dimples of John's ass

John gasped and lifted his ass up to meet Sherlock's hands. "Uhh…I can't believe you're making me hard again…"

Sherlock grinned, knowing John couldn't see his face

"Oh really?" he muttered innocently "do you want me to take this further?"

John whimpered, feeling himself swell up with need. "Yes," he muttered into the pillow

Sherlock smiled as he poured a little more of the lubricant onto his fingers before pressing one against John's entrance "you sure?" he teased, running his finger gently against the tight righ of muscle

John bucked his hips up, pushing his bum towards Sherlock's fingers. "P-please Sherlock.." he stammered

Sherlock smiled, pushing his finger in

"you okay?" he muttered

John puffed his cheeks out as he felt Sherlock's finger breaching him. "Yes…more than OK…"

Sherlock smiled as he pulled out only to add a second finger, his other hand still massaging John's ass

John flinched a little. He was still sore from the previous night's activites but he really didn't care. He needed this, and the lubrication around Sherlock's fingers was making him looser and ready to take more

"you okay" Sherlock muttered, thrusting his fingers gently, pressing them a little deeper to brush his prostate

John nodded his head, then bit into the pillow as he felt Sherlock's adept fingers brush casually against his most sensitive part. "Ohhh…God…."

"Talk to me John…" Sherlock muttered, feeling himself growing hard "your voice is amazing…"

As Sherlock's fingers continued to probe and prod, John writhed and groaned underneath him, "I can't talk Sherlock," he whined, "you're making it…quite…impossible…"

Sherlock smirked as he started to scissor his fingers "tell me when to go further…" he muttered, moving his other hand up to massage the small of John's back

John gasped at Sherlock's new movement. "Where the hell did you learn that?" he spluttered. "For God's sake just take me…"

"You seem to forget I look at your laptop…" sherlock smirked before sighing "and I don't want to hurt you John… I know you're still sore…"

"I don't care," John replied impatiently, twisting his neck around to look at Sherlock's teasing eyes and curled up smirk. "I need it."

Sherlock moaned softly "John, really… you're driving me crazy…"

He removed his fingers before uncapping the bottle to pour some of the clear liquid onto his now achingly hard length, covering it evenly with his hand

"I want you facing me, turn over" Sherlock muttered

John hurriedly spun round onto his back, biting his bottom lip in excitement as he saw how hard and big Sherlock had grown. "I'm yours…"

Sherlock smiled at John's words "It should be a little easier… with the oil…" he muttered, pulling John's legs around his waist before placing himself at John's entrance as he gently pushed himself in

John's hands grabbed the sheet on either side, squeezing it tightly into his fists as Sherlock split him open. For a few brief seconds the pain was excruciating, then something seemed to give and John moaned in delight as Sherlock slid right up

Sherlock bit his lip, leaning down to kiss John on the forehead

"are you okay?" he whispered

John nodded. "It feels good Sherlock." He relaxed his hands from gripping the sheet and wrapped them instead around Sherlock's back

Sherlock smiled, holding onto John's hips

"you sure you're okay?" he teased, gently circling his hips, resisting the urge to pound him into the matress

John reached up his hands around Sherlock's neck and brought him back down for a passionate kiss. He sucked on Sherlock's lip then whispered into his ear, "fuck me"

Sherlock groaned again,starting the rock his hips harder

"honestly John… I want you to be able to walk tomorrow…" he smirked

"Ohhh God…who cares about walking…" John moaned, bucking his hips up towards Sherlock

Sherlock moaned as he felt John's hips meet his, he smirked as leant in the whisper

"fine… do you think you can keep doing that?" he asked

"Anything," John gasped, "Anything you like." He pushed his hips up again

Sherlock smiled as he thrust harder, John's hips meeting him and deepening his thrusts

With every thrust John felt his head shake, his whole body shuddering and trembling beneath Sherlock's powerful thighs

Sherlock moved one of his hands to stroke John in time with his thrusts

"you okay?" he smiled

John whimpered as Sherlock's hand closed around him, "I won't be able to keep this up for much longer," he gasped

"that's fine" sherlock moaned before opening his eyes a little "do you want me to slow down?"

John smiled slowly and reached up for a kiss. "Mmm, no," he mumbled, "I like it hard and fast…"

Sherlock gasped before kissing his lover hard

"all right" he muttered before lifting John's hips to get a better angle

John placed his hands on his own thighs, pushing them backwards and further apart to assist Sherlock, making himself wide open to his pounding. "Take me…" he begged. "I want to feel you cumming…"

Sherlock gasped loud, thrusting harder as he could feel John's muscles clenching around him, the pressure in hsi abdomen building fast

"oh god John…"

Every thrust of Sherlock's hips prodded roughly against his prostate, and his lover's hand pumping around his length brought him to his climax faster, a small tingling that began in his curled up toes, then his stomach. "Uhhh…Sherlock…almost…"

Sherlock felt himself drawing close, his thrusts fell out of rythm as he drew close

"me too" Sherlock moaned "cum for me…"

John gasped at Sherlock's words and finally tipped over the edge into oblivion, his eyes closing over unable to see, his vision blurred, his muscles shaking and weak as he splurted out onto his chest

Sherlock felt his lover's muscles spasm around him, he cried out, cumming hard and filling John completely before pulling out and falling to his knees, resting his head on John's thighs

John could feel Sherlock releasing deep inside him and he groaned happily, his nails scratching the soft skin on Sherlock's back as he slipped out from inside him. He lay back on the bed panting, his hand resting in Sherlock's hair

Sherlock panted heavily, placing his hands on John's legs as he pushed himself up, he smiled at John through lidded eyes as he leant down to lick his lover's chest clean

John gasped then giggled as he saw what Sherlock was doing, "you dirty boy!" he scolded him teasingly, "Do you like it then?"

Sherlock didn't answer, he just continued to clean John's torso with a smile on his face

John grinned as he watched him, fondly running a hand softly across his shoulder. "No need for showers with you around," he joked

Sherlock laughed against John's skin

"you do need a shower, you reak of that oil" he mumbled

"Hmm, and you," he replied in a husky whisper, "I stink of you all over…and I love it…"

Sherlock smiled before leaning up to kiss John softly

"I would suggest a shower but I really can't carry you right now" sherlock smirked

John grinned back, "and I don't think I could walk right now so…I guess we'd better just stay here."

Sherlock sighed

"if I stay here, I can't be held responsible for my actions…" he grinned

"Now I've awoken your sex drive there's no stopping you," John teased, prodding Sherlock's chest

"not really…" sherlock sighed

"unless you dissapear… then i'll just go back to annoying my brother…" he sighed

John frowned, then kissed the top of Sherlock's head. "I'm not going anywhere," he replied firmly. "I'll never leave you Sherlock," he insisted. "Never."

Sherlock smiled, running a hand down the man's chest

"i love you" he smiled

"I love you too," John sighed and snuggled up to be near Sherlock's chest. "So much…"

Sherlock started tracing patterns along john's torso, running his fingers laong the scar on his shoulder

John yawned and closed his eyes, feeling warm and content in his lover's arms.

"did you enjoy the massage?" sherlock asked quietly

"mmmm, best massage ever…" John replied. "I'll have to give you one next time.."

"Hm…" sherlock smiled "the awkward looks in the shop was worth it then…"

"Oh yes, of course," John smirked. "You had to go in and actually buy that stuff…bloody hell…well done."

"it was even worse when mrs Hudson asked me what I went out to get…" Sherlock whined

"Oh God," John replied, looking mortified. "Did you have to lie to her?"

"I had to run away from her" sherlock sighed

"she didn't believe me when i said nothing, and i didn't have anything to lie with…" sherlock explainedso i ran up the stairs and lock myself in my room

John laughed. "Yeah, sometimes you can be really terrible at lying Sherlock…great at acting, but bad at lying…there's quite a difference."

"well what would you have done?" sherlock asked

"I'd have done exactly the same thing Sherlock, I'm no good at lying either…"

"…what do you mean the same thing?" he asked

"I'd have ran and hid in my room," he grinned

sherlock lifted his head a little to look at John "why?"

"Because I wouldn't want Mrs Hudson's delicate mind to be corrupted…"

"wh…" sherlock muttered, his exahusted mind trying to understand "what were you hiding from her?"

"Nothing," John smiled softly and kissed Sherlock on the lips, "you told me you were embarrassed about coming home with the massage oil so you hid in your room…I was just saying that I would have done exactly the same thing…now shhh, just hold me…"

Sherlock was going to ask questions but gave up and wrapped his arms around him

"I'll just ask you to get things next time… you usually do the shopping…"

Sherlock reached over and grabbed the sheet from the end of the bed, throwing it over the two of the

"Goodnight Sherlock," John mumbled sleepily as he closed his eyes

"night" sherlock smiled, placing a soft kiss on his lovers head as he felt himself fall asleep


End file.
